Although there are models for code sharing (open source, commercial subroutine libraries, etc.), there is currently no software-design-sharing model. Software-design templates like those defined by IEEE Standard 1016-1998 simply allow for the translation between a software design and code. Software-design patterns do not represent a full design; that is, they are only meant to show high-level software-design best practices, execution strategies (task breakout) or program structure, not design to the level where code is to occur.